Speaker assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications to produce sound from one or more electrical signals. A speaker assembly may include a speaker mounted within a body, and a space, or back chamber, defined by the body behind a back side of the speaker. The configuration of a back chamber may have a significant impact on the acoustic properties of a speaker. For example, a poorly designed back chamber may attenuate some frequencies more than others, thereby leading to poor sound reproduction. As such, a speaker assembly may comprise various structures, such as vent ports connecting the back chamber to the outside of the assembly, to help tune the frequency response of the speaker assembly.